His Angel
by Battygirl
Summary: TO BE REVISED! Full details inside!
1. LETTER TO FANS!

I have great news for my loyal readers! I am currently in the process of revising BOTH of my Ben 10 fics! X3 Yay!! Hugbies all around!! The reason for this is because I have just recently seen the newest Ben 10 movie, 'Ben 10 Alien Swarm' and I felt the urge to continue writing my Ben 10 fics...cause the Kevin in the movie is teh sexeh!!! Unfortunately, the story lines I've already written are kinda lost to me...so I gotta revise until they come back to me. It might take a while, but I'm determined to continue with the stories! I might even add an OC I made for Ben 10 if I feel the urge...Don't worry. The fics will still be GwenxKevin centered. This new character likes our Kevvy, but she'd rather see him with Gwen because they make such a cute couple! XD One of those matchmaker types when the mood calls for it...I guess...

She's a difficult character to explain...Her name is Crysta: age 8 in Ben 10, but rather mature for her age as a result of growing up alone. She lived in New York and met Kev and became friends with him. Why? This character's kind of a freak...She has tiny wings on her back (one a feathered wing and the other a leathery-bat wing) and red hair that bleeds to blue at the ends. She also has a red devil-like tail and is more like a monkey the way she can climb and fight. She's a telepath, so she can read thoughts and has limited telepathy. She doesn't interrupt anything along the story line of Ben 10 or Alien Force besides a few inputs here and there. Along the story of Ben 10, she's very close to Kevin and follows him around a lot, including on his little 'crime sprees'. Though she doesn't enjoy the stunts he pulls, she doesn't tell him off. She has no other friends than Kevin and snapping at him might drive him off and she doesn't want that. After Kevin is mutated into that amalgam of aliens and thrown off the Brooklyn Bridge, she finds the lock he'd wear around his neck and keeps it before leaving with Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max (who she affectionately calls 'Gampa'), believing Kevin to have perished. The next time we meet Kevin, she's excited, but of course, doesn't get to see him because, if I'm remembering correctly, he and Ben are 'abducted' and Kevin is left in that alien ship while Ben gets away...so sad...When Kevin returns with Vilgax, she's less than excited. More like disappointed that Kevin's working with the squid-face. Don't worry, she doesn't interfere with any fights. The only time she's able to help is when Ben and Gwen have to get through the closing portal and she holds it open for just a few seconds longer so they are able to make it back.

As for Alien Force, she's 13 (5 years later, remember? ;3) and has been living with Max since she has no where else to go. She still has Kevin's lock that she wears wherever she goes and she now attends school with Ben and Gwen. Upon meeting up with a human Kevin, she's ecstatic and so happy to see him again. She amazed with that sexy car of his and gets to ride shotgun most of the time after they first meet back up again because, despite everything she's still Kevin's friend without question and he respects that. (I think he would, at least...) And when she starts to notice that Kev likes Gwen she feels a mixture of both disappointment and intrigue. She starts thinking of how Gwen and Kevin might spend time together and she starts to get excited at the thought of the two as a couple. After a short time with Kevin in the group, she starts trying to play matchmaker. Small suggestions to Kevin, spending some girl-time with Gwen and hinting at possibilities on dating Kevin...and sometimes snapping pictures of the two when they're having a 'Kodak moment'. She likes music and dancing and she has a severe hatred of Ben, since it was Ben who made Kevin disappear for 5 years and since he's just plain obnoxious anyway. She's close friends with Gwen and will usually hang out with her and spar with her if the anodite needs a partner in her karate class--volunteering out of the blue. In school, she's still picked on for the way she looks, but she's stopped caring what they say. She's fascinated by technology and becomes close friends with Cooper as well, amazed by his knowledge of computers and other technology and his gift. Not much else to say about her really. She's friendly and laid-back and will try to get along with people, but isn't necessarily loved by many. She has a very cynical attitude when she's in the mood and she'd very sarcastic.

Anyway, I might do a fic for her, but I guess I'll leave that up to you guys. Would you like to see a fic with her? Oh, I should wrap this up...Basically, I just want everyone to know that the Ben 10 fics WILL be revised soon and updated A.S.A.P. You guys need to bear with me a little. I'm in college now so I'm pretty swamped with work, but I'll be getting a nice little vacation soon and that should open up my schedule. ;)

Oh, and even though this isn't a chapter, I'd like to hear some feedback (this is in both my Ben 10 stories, you don't have to comment on both) let me know how excited you are, what you think of Crysta, any suggestions you might have for future chapters. Critique and all comments are accepted...with the exception of flames. I appreciate flames if they're well worded--that actually makes them more of critiques--but I know from experience in both writing and receiving them that they're very childish. I am personally ashamed for the way I used to review some stories and I really wouldn't wish to do that to anyone else or have it happen to me. Let's keep it civil, okay?:)


	2. Chapter 1: Camping

**A/N: Dude, my first Ben 10 fic, like, evur! I hope you guys like this! There's only one other KevinXGwen fic on this site, so I wrote another! YAY! Anywho, this is set 5 years after they last see Kevin in the episode 'Kevin 11'. I just recently saw the newer episodes with him in it and I hated them! He looked all, bleh! So, anywho, I hope you like this! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters!**

* * *

His Angel

Summary:

It's been five years since Ben had last seen Kevin. One day, while traveling, they stop in the city that 'Kevin 11' has kissing his feet. Please read and review!

Chapter 1: Camping

Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen were still traveling with their dear Grandpa Max, though both had changed considerably. Ben was now a tall, lean fifteen year old. He'd kept his brunette hair short and the Omnitrix on his wrist continued to radiate its eerie, green glow. Gwen had decided to let her straight, flaming red, almost orange, hair grow out and down to her upper back in between her shoulder blades. She'd 'filled out' considerably as well and now had the body of a young, fit, fifteen year old girl. Grandpa Max was still his kind, gentle self, and was still the protective grandfather he's always been, though he was now **much** more open with his grandchildren. He and Gwen had started wearing darker clothes to blend into the background while Ben fought off another alien menace, just in case he needed any extra help. Gwen had also decided at fourteen years of age to dye black stripes in her hair. Now, even though he'd matured greatly, Ben still called her Jack-o-lantern for the strange coloring.

While on the road, they decided to stop in a nearby city for a few days and stay in a hotel. As they arrived, however, they found that the city itself was in ruins. Buildings were now piles of rubble. Families were forced into the streets. The skies were dark and the air was thick with dust and smog. After they parked and got out for a walk, they decided to ask some of the locals what had happened. All the while, Ben couldn't help but feel like he'd been here before. They walked up to an old woman who was feeding her grandchildren.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you tell us what's happened to you?" Grandpa asked kindly.

The woman looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. She set her grandchildren down to play then turned to the group.

"It all started about three years ago..." she said in a tired voice. "He came to us with immense powers from the subway. He threw fire...lifted cars and trains...could cut through almost anything, like diamond...he ran at super fast speeds and out swam the submarines and navy that tried to stop him...He out flew the sky patrol with dragonfly-looking wings...He stopped machines from defeating him by shrinking down and destroying them from the inside...he stole money from banks by simply walking through walls...he morphed with machines to stop the police forces...they couldn't sneak up on him either while he could sense them...worst of all...he never ran out of power...he just kept taking more...more energy from power lines...from the fire...

"He blamed humanity for his rage...for shunning him because they thought he was a 'freak'...you must leave this place before he causes any of you harm as well..." she finished bowing her head.

Ben's eyes widened, as did Gwen's and Grandpa's.

"I knew there was something wrong about this place..." Ben said in a shaky voice.

From the shadows, a figure smirked at his old adversary and licked his lips. He'd been eager for another battle from him for five long years. His eyes drifted over each visitor, as he rested his chin in his hand, and finally landed on the girl. He cocked an eyebrow at her and stared in what appeared to be interest. She had changed from the annoying little cousin of Ben Tennyson; to this beautiful angel. He chuckled at the thought. Sure. She was an angel...but he was a devil...and this demon wanted this angelic creature...and he would get her. Plus, the empire he'd built with his powers needed a queen.

"Guys, I think we should get outta here," Ben suggested as he led them to the R.V.

The figure scowled and raised his hand.

"I don't think so," the figure uttered in a cool voice.

Flames engulfed his hand as he aimed it at the R.V and shot fire at the vehicle. It was immediately shot up into the air, and then brought back down.

"Okay...so maybe we **aren't** leaving..." Ben said in an almost defeated voice.

"What now genius?" Gwen asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Not much we **can** do but make camp and start out in the morning," Grandpa said calmly.

"You're kidding right?" You can't **actually** expect me to just 'camp out' **here**!" Gwen replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong 'Pumpkin Head'; you scared?" Ben asked in a mocking voice.

Gwen glared at her immature cousin and growled, before easily calming down.

"No, I'd just rather **not** have to sit here and watch you get your ass kicked! I'd rather do it myself **somewhere** else!" she replied in anger.

The figure smirked and chuckled evilly.

'Such a feisty little angel," he thought as he smiled evilly down at her.

"Like you could, Jack-O-Lantern!" Ben yelled back, getting up in her face.

"Why you little--!" she exclaimed, ready to tackle him, before Grandpa Max pulled them apart.

"Easy!" he yelled over them, quieting them down, "We'll set camp outside of the city! We aren't that far in, we can walk to the city limits and make camp, understood?"

"Fine," Gwen grumbled, folding her arms across her chest as she turned away from them.

"Can't we leave her here?" Ben asked as they started walking.

"Stop treating me like I'm just a liability!" she yelled.

"Then what **are** you?" Ben asked glaring back at her.

She said nothing in return and he returned his gaze to the road they were walking. Gwen hung her head as she followed close behind. Behind the three, the old woman they spoke with merely shook her head, praying these sweet children and that kind old man would be alright.

--**Later**--

After they'd made a fire, the and after setting up some blankets that Grandpa had been lucky enough to find near the destroyed R.V, they were lying on the ground, trying to catch the tail of sleep before they'd head out the next day. Gwen, however, was the only one actually awake. She or Grandpa had to stay alert every hour so they could wake Ben up at the first sign of danger. Ben couldn't stay up since if he did, he'd only be exhausted. She glared into the fire, thinking. She hated it when Ben called her a liability! Just because she didn't have powers and she wasn't a retired Plumber didn't mean she wasn't an asset!

She wiped her eyes as she felt oncoming tears and continued to glare, slightly less intensely, into the fire as she held her tears in. In the dead of night, her head snapped up when she heard something near the campsite; sounding like a twig snapping, and a lizard hissing. She stood; ready to wake Ben, before her mind reeled back to her thoughts of how much she hated to be the liability.

"I'll just go see what we're dealing with," she mused aloud, "then I'll wake Ben up."

She walked a little ways away from the camp, towards the sound. Finding a hard, sharp stick on the ground, she picked it up and carried it with her for protection. Looking around, she could only see inky black and sighed in defeat. She turned to go wake Ben up for help, feeling those tears come to her eyes knowing she could help.

She gasped as a hand snaked its way around her waist and over her mouth, silencing her scream as an evil laugh replaced it in the night.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. You guys have no idea how hard it was writing this! I had totalwriter's block! Hope ya like the cliffy! Leave a review on your way out or I'll have Kevin come and kick your ass! (Just kiddin'!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Gwen Captured!

**A/N: wOw, 2 reviews...I feel so loved...anyway, I would like to give those 2 thanx so thank you Katie and Minori Yamada. Here's chapter 2! Plenty of fluffiness! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 nor the characters! I wish I did though...then Gwen and Kevin would be together in the show! and he wouldn't be a monster lost in space...Ben would be though...cuz I don't like him! The big jerkface!**

* * *

His Angel

Last time:

In the dead of night, Gwen's head snapped up when she heard something near the campsite; sounding like a twig snapping, and then a lizard hissing. She stood; ready to wake Ben, before her mind reeled back to her thoughts of how much she hated to be the liability.

"I'll just go see what we're dealing with," she mused aloud, "then I'll wake Ben up."

She walked a little ways away from the camp, towards the sound. Finding a hard, sharp stick on the ground, she picked it up and carried it with her for protection. Looking around, she could only see inky black and sighed in defeat. She turned to go wake Ben up for help, feeling those tears come to her eyes knowing she couldn't help.

She gasped as a hand snaked its way around her waist and over her mouth, silencing her scream as an evil laugh replaced it in the night.

Chapter 2: Gwen Captured!

Gwen had dropped the stick when she was taken from behind and was now gazing longingly in the dark at it on the ground, wishing she still had it as her captor held her close to their body. She shut her eyes tight; she knew well who was holding her so tightly. One question raced through her troubled mind though; why didn't he just attack Ben when he had the chance? It's not like she could have done anything... She attempted to struggle against him, only to have him release her mouth to hold a flame to near her face.

"Don't move," he breathed in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "and I might not hurt you."

That voice; so cool and, well, gentle. It almost made her feel calm in his grasp, if it weren't for the fact that he was holding fire to her face! Gwen began shivering as the flame went out and he released his hold around her waist. She didn't try to run, knowing he could probably kill her before she made it back to the safety of the camp. Through the blindfold of darkness called night, she felt his warm hands take hers and tie them together. She looked up towards the far campsite and felt the tears return to her eyes again. He could kill her if she screamed for help and even if she did and lived, Ben wouldn't hear through his snoring, which could be heard from miles away!

Kevin took a piece of cloth from his pocket and gently wrapped it around her mouth. Once done, he placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her soft orange and black locks from her neck. He then proceeded to gently kiss at the soft delicate flesh. Gwen gasped and shivered as she felt his soft lips against her neck. Unconsciously, she began to struggle again, only to feel what felt like diamond at her throat.

"What did I say?" Kevin asked in his cool, yet stern voice, "I don't want to have to hurt you."

At this she stopped. Once he was sure she wouldn't scream, he lowered her gag to let her speak.

"What?" she asked, her heart pounding as he nuzzled the side of her face with his, "I thought you wanted to get revenge on my cousin?"

"Would you rather I kill you?"

"No!" she replied quickly, pressing her body up against his, and making him smile evilly.

"Then quiet down and let me have my fun," he breathed.

She could almost sense the smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around her fully and replaced the gag. She jumped as she heard her Grandpa start to call for her. She glanced down at his hands as she felt them grow warmer and shivered as they began to glow. He pulled away from her and she dared not look back as she went into a sprint towards the camp. She heard a loud buzzing behind her and released a muffled scream as insect-like hands grabbed her shoulders. She tried pulling away from him and ended up ripping a piece of her black shirt. She tried to scream as she was lifted into the creature's arms and carried away into the night. Staring down at the miniscule ground, she grew dizzy and finally just passed out.

--**Back at the campsite**--

"Gwen! Gwen!" Grandpa Max yelled as he ran around the campsite, waking Ben up.

"What are you yelling about Grandpa?" he asked sleepily.

"I can't find your cousin anywhere," Max replied urgently, "and she won't answer when I call for her."

At this Ben finally sat up, looking worried. That didn't sound like Gwen. Usually if she were gonna go off **she'd** tell Grandpa...not that he would.

"So where do you think she is?" Ben asked his voice laced with a ting of worry.

"I'm not sure," Grandpa replied, sitting down on a low nearby rock, "but we'll never be able to find anything tonight in this darkness. Let's just hope Gwen will be alright till we can try to find her tomorrow morning."

Ben stared down almost sadly, whishing he hadn't made fun of her all those times. I mean, Gwen could **really** be in danger and he didn't know where she was, or if she were alive or dead. He lay back down; trying to get some more sleep so that he wouldn't be at the peak of exhaustion when they went to save Gwen...wherever she was.

--**Meanwhile**--

When Gwen finally awoke, she was in a terrifyingly dark and dank room, with limited lights and only one, small window. She sat up and gazed down at the bed she had been sleeping on. It had black sheets, a black comforter and black pillows. Thankfully, she was alone. She looked down at her arm to find her shirt ripped; more than likely from last night. She pulled her legs over the side of the bed and stood, feeling her legs turn to jelly beneath her. After taking a few deep breaths, she walked over to the door and opened it. She poked her head out of the room and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before taking off down a random hallway. She was in a very small, home. She could hardly even call it **that** it was so uncomfortable to be in.

She looked all around the house, looking for some sign of life in the darkness. She found a door and ran to it. She jerked the handle, only to find it lock, possibly boarded up on the outside. She ran to a nearby window and glared when she discovered it was also boarded. She went through the entire house, trying to find a way out and finally slumped against a wall in the hallway, defeated when she found no way to escape.

'There just has to be a way out though!' her mind screamed, 'How did I even get in here?'

She looked around again and felt more alone than before. Everything was so dark and dismal. She shivered against the cold that was settling in her skin. This dark, dank house was so cold. She really wished this could all just be a really bad dream; that she fell asleep on guard duty and Ben and Grandpa would wake her up any minute. She pulled her legs to her chest as she began to cry.

'Why didn't I just wake Ben up?' she thought as she cried, 'If I had, I wouldn't be here!'

From the shadows, a ghostly figure watched the poor girl cry as it held a rose in its lithe fingers. After using the power of XLR8, he'd gone a few towns over to find a rose for his angel. The one he held was orange, with black tips; its petals weighted slightly by little drops of dew. The ghost's form became slowly solid as he walked over to her. She didn't look up, for she was too wrought with tears to notice. He stopped in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice sounding more demanding then he meant it.

She snapped her head up at him and gazed through her tears at a now sixteen year old Kevin. He had grown much taller (though he'd already been taller then Ben five years ago), and his once blue-black, shoulder length hair looked like it had been dipped in blood at the tips and had grown down to his lower back. His eyes had darkened and were now a cold color of black. He still wore that black eyeliner around the dark orbs, making them look even darker and more menacing. His pale skin gave contrast to his dark eyes and locks. His black, sleeveless shirt was ripped in many places, possibly from past fights, and he still adorned tight, black bands on his wrists. She glared up at him, trying to hide the fact that she was kind of afraid of him. She also failed to notice the rose in his hand.

"What do you want now?" she snapped, lowering her head again and into her knees.

His cold eyes narrowed before he fell into relaxation again. He kneeled down before her and laid the rose down. He then took her hands and pulled them away from her knees. She looked up to glare at him and let her legs fall a little, pressing herself against the wall behind her. Taking this little opportunity, he smirked evilly and leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss as he closed his eyes. Gwen's eyes widened at the contact and she felt herself blush about ten shades of red. She tried pulling her hands away from his to push him away only to have his grip tighten. He pulled away from her and glared.

"Stop struggling and just let me have my fun," he ordered as he glared at her.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to free her hands and ignoring the fact that she was crying.

Kevin's glare softened when he saw she was still crying. He gently began kissing her cheeks, trying to get her to cease her tears. Gwen stopped struggling when he started kissing her and stared at him as she stopped crying. When he noticed that she stopped crying, he pulled away to stare at her, cupping her cheek with his hand. He reached down next to him and picked up the rose before handing it to her. She stared at the oddly coloured flower before gently taking it in her hand, avoiding the thorns as she stared at it in awe. As she stared lovingly at the rose, he noticed that she was shivering. He kissed her cheek one last time before he picked her up bridal style. He then carried her back to the room she woke up in and set her down on the bed before he crawled onto it with her.

A thought came to her. "Do you actually **live** here?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, pulling her to him and laying down with her, "why do you ask?"

"How did you get in here?"

Closing his eyes, he smiled gently and cuddled closer to her.

"Do you remember when we met?" he asked, "When Ben and I had that last fight?"

Gwen nodded, blushing at the closeness.

"I guess I absorbed some of the energy from that watch and gained the powers of those aliens," Kevin explained as he nuzzled her, "I use that ghost's powers to get in and out of here."

"Why did you even choose to live here?"

"This was the only house left standing," he replied with an evil smile.

"One last question," Gwen said, blushing even more as he continued to nuzzled his head against hers, "Why am **I** here?"

Kevin opened his eyes at this question and sat up to look down at her, but said nothing.

"Well?" Gwen asked, "Is this some way to get revenge on Ben or something? If that's the case than you're wasting your time; I'm just a 'liability'."

Kevin stared sadly down at her. "You're no liability to me," he said staring down, "I brought you here because I want you to be away from that little bastard. I saw the way he treated you and I won't stand for it."

"Is that why you kissed me?" she asked, her face inflamed.

Kevin smiled, and then turned to her, placing his hands on either side of her.

"No," he whispered, so close their noses and foreheads were touching, "I kissed you because I, well...I can't say I love you yet, but I'm getting close."

With that said he captured her lips in another kiss, before pulling away to lay with her again. Gwen blushed a deep crimson and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and keeping her from escaping as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: okay...I know what you all are thinking; "This is way too forward," right? Well if you are thinking that. I'm sorry, I'm just having serious writer's block! If you have any ideas, leave 'em in a review! Thanx! L8R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Angel

**A/N: Okay, here's the new chapter! Thanx to all who reviewed! And I know, this pairing totally rox!For today's chapter, we're gonna let Kevin give you the disclaimer.**

**Kevin: Why do I have to say it?**

**Battygirl: Cuz I told you to...and I won't let you kiss Gwen in future chapters if you don't--**

**Kevin: BATTYGIRL DOESN'T OWN THE SHOW OR ANY OF US CHARACTERS!**

**Battygirl: (pats Kevin's head) that's a good little mutant.**

* * *

His Angel

Last time:

"One last question," Gwen said, blushing even more as he continued to nuzzled his head against hers, "Why am **I** here?"

Kevin opened his eyes at this question and sat up to look down at her, but said nothing.

"Well?" Gwen asked, "Is this some way to get revenge on Ben or something? If that's the case than you're wasting your time; I'm just a 'liability'."

Kevin stared sadly down at her. "You're no liability to me," he said staring down, "I brought you here because I want you to be away from that little bastard. I saw the way he treated you and I won't stand for it."

"Is that why you kissed me?" she asked, her face inflamed.

Kevin smiled, and then turned to her, placing his hands on either side of her.

"No," he whispered, so close their noses and foreheads were touching, "I kissed you because I, well...I can't say I love you yet, but I'm getting close."

With that said he captured her lips in another kiss, before pulling away to lay with her again. Gwen blushed a deep crimson and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and keeping her from escaping as he drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3: Angel

The morning after, in their campsite, Ben and Grandpa were searching the area around the camp for any sign of Gwen. Using the Omnitrix, Ben transformed into Wildmutt to try and sniff her out. After a few minutes of endless searching, Ben picked up another scent. He howled and roared at Grandpa Max, who ran to his grandson to see what he'd found. Kneeling down, he picked up a ripped piece of black cloth and examined it. There was a flash of red light and when Max turned, Ben stood in place of Wildmutt, having learned long ago that he could get out of 'super-hero mode', by pressing the button that was the Omnitrix (1).

"That's part of Gwen's shirt; it's got the smell of that reeking perfume she bought all over it," Ben confirmed with a disgusted face.

"If this is here than where's Gwen?" Grandpa asked.

"There was another scent with hers Grandpa," Ben explained, "but you're not gonna like whose."

Max's eyes narrowed at the thought as Ben went on.

"I just don't know **why** thought," he said as he stood in thought, "I mean; Gwen couldn't have done anything if he'd just decided to attack me...so why not just kill me in my sleep instead of taking Gwen?"

At this Grandpa smiled.

"Well Ben, your cousin has become quite a beautiful young woman," he explained, "It wouldn't surprise me if your friend--"

"LA LA LA LA LA! I'M NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA!" Ben yelled as he shoved his fingers into his ears.

Max glared at his grandson and pulled the kid's fingers out of his ears so he could actually **hear** his grandfather.

"I'm just saying, it's possible--"

"Grandpa that's gross!" Ben interrupted, "I mean who in their right mind would **ever** think 'Pumpkin-head' was 'pretty'...oh wait, that maniac's **not** in his right mind!"

"Ben, you need to change back into Wildmutt and try to find them," the ex-Plumber ordered.

"Oh great," Ben grunted as he activated to Omnitrix, "I get to find **two** people I don't like!"

With that said, he slammed the button down on the watch and in a flash of green; Ben was transformed into the blind creature. The orange alien pressed its nose to the ground as the gill-looking slits on its neck grew wider, then narrowed. Wildmutt began running with ferocious speed towards the city with Grandpa Max following as close behind as he could.

--**Meanwhile**--

Opening her eyes groggily, Gwen tried to reach a hand up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, only to find her arms pinned. Turning her gaze to the quite comfortable weight on top of her, she nearly gasped before remembering the previous night.

--**Flashback**--

_Kevin smiled, and then turned to her, placing his hands on either side of her._

_"No," he whispered, so close their noses and foreheads were touching, "I kissed you because I, well...I can't say I love you yet, but I'm getting close."_

--**End flashback**--

His words and actions rang through her mind, making her blush deeply. Glancing to the side, she found the rose he'd given her and managed to free one of her hands to reach out and grasp it. Wincing, she quickly jerked her hand back as she felt the thorns prick the skin on her fingers. She stared sadly at her bleeding appendages and tried pushing Kevin off again so she could get up to try and find a bathroom to wash these cuts. Groaning, Kevin slowly opened his eyes when he felt Gwen trying to push him off. He grabbed her hands, making her gasp lightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked his voice quiet as he watched her from his position next to her.

"May I please just go wash my hand?" she asked, showing him the scattered cuts on her hand.

"What did you do?" he asked as he took her hand to examine it.

Gwen glared at the rose, and then to Kevin.

"Nothing," she snapped, ripping her hand from his, "Just get off me so I can go wash my hand."

Kevin smirked evilly at her, making her blush and try to press herself farther into the bed.

"Alright," he agreed, moving closer to her face, "but you have to kiss me first."

Upon hearing these words, Gwen looked like a tomato. How could he ask such a thing! She glared at him and slapped him with her injured hand.

"Not on your life, you jerk!" she yelled.

Kevin glared down at her and she felt his hands radiate Heatblast's fire, making her eyes widen in fear as she looked up into his hating black orbs. She shivered under his utter disdain and closed her eyes. Upon seeing the fear in her emerald eyes before they closed, Kevin calmed down, staring at Gwen sadly. He gently cupped her cheek, causing her eyes to snap open in surprise as she stared up at him in fear. He smiled kindly at her, making her blush.

"Angel," he whispered as he cupped her cheek sweetly, "I don't want you to fear me."

Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes sadly and nuzzled her again.

"You don't know how lonely it gets here. You have a family that welcomes and cares about you while I had to live in the streets...shunned from society because of my powers," he said sadly as she laid in his arms, staring at him intently as he continued, "I just want someone to care for me the way you're cared for by your Grandfather. I've never had anything like that."

He paused and opened his eyes to her, showing her the sadness there and making her blush a little when she noticed how close he was. Smiling, he gently brushed a stray lock of orange hair from her eyes and cuddled ever closer. **(A/N: Aww...isn't that cute! Bad boys really _do_ like to cuddle!)** Gwen sighed and sat up, forcefully jerking him away. She clambered off the bed, immediately regretting her actions as she felt the cold of the house settle in. Kevin sat up, gazing at her with confusion in his dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting up and blocking the door as she tried to leave, "Where are you going?"

"I may not be able to leave this house, but I can still try and get as far away from you as humanly possible," she snapped back, trying to push past him.

"Why?" Kevin asked in return, a smile worming its way across his gaunt features. "We were having so much 'fun'."

"Contrary to popular belief; I don't like you," Gwen said matter-of-factly. "All I wanted to do was spend a nice, quiet vacation with my Grandpa and Be--spend a nice quiet vacation with my Grandpa, and I'm stuck here with you!"

Hurt graced the mutant's features before anger replaced it. A diamond blade replaced his right hand as fire engulfed the left as he glared angrily at her. Gwen kept her ground, having been sick of merely cowering from him, and just glared right back. Kevin hesitated, not wanting to hurt his angel.

"Are you gonna kill me or what?" she asked harshly, "Because I'm getting sick of being here with you!"

Another pang of hurt struck his heart as he heard these words as his hands morphed back to normal and the flame dispersed. He cast his gaze to the floor, keeping her from seeing the tears forming in his dark eyes.

"Well?" she snapped, "What's wrong? Are you afraid Ben won't come to fight if I'm dead or something?"

"This has nothing to do with that idiot," he replied simply, keeping his head down.

"Than why don't you just **end** my miserable life!" she asked, her voice filled with anger.

"I can't..." he responded, his voice distant.

"Why not?" Gwen asked, her voice honing a little more concern then intended.

"Because...because I lo--" he looked up at her, defeated, "I love you..."

Gwen blushed, but shook it off and glared at him.

"No you don't," she snapped, "You only care about yourself. I'm just a--just a liability...Ben and Grandpa will come looking for me to you can get your revenge on him and if you lose, Ben won't kill you, we'll leave and I'll never see you again."

"I've told you; this has nothing to do with him," he urged, taking a step towards her.

Gwen's mind only reeled back to everything that's happened. She looked up as a certain insignificant event and gazed intently at him.

"Why did you call me 'Angel'?" she asked her cheeks pink.

Kevin smiled gently and closed the distance between them. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and caressing her face, "You are an angel."

Gwen blushed more and tried to back up, but he held her tight, pulling her into a tight embrace. As he held her, he gently began running his fingers through her orange and black locks soothingly. Blushing, but welcoming the warmth, Gwen unconsciously wrapped her arms around him as well, closing her eyes as his ministrations calmed her.

_CRASH!_

Their heads snap up at the sound and Kevin glares as they hear heavy footsteps coming up the stares before--

* * *

1) In one of the epis., Vilgax is'fighting' Stinkfly, and he presses the Omnitrix button in the middle of his forehead andStinkfly changes back into Ben.(See episode 13: Secrets)

* * *

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too bad! Mwahaha! I left you with a cliffy! IAM EVIL! MWAHAHAHA!I really wanted to focus more on Kevin and Gwen, but in the beginning I had to let you know at least Grandpa was still alive.**

**Ben: Hey!**

**Battygirl: Yeah, yeah--and Ben :P**

**Kevin: Who cares about THAT loser!**

**Ben: HEY!**

**BG: Any-fart, more KevinXGwen to come! (YAY)**

**Gwen: Aw come on! Why that freak!**

**Kevin: Hey!**

**Ben: (to Kevin) HA! ****:b**

**BG: Please leave a review or the freaky looking Kevin from the new epis. will come and eat you. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 4: K I S S I N G!

**A/N: Holy schinkes! I stayed up till 4 in the AM for5 fricken reviewers? What the hell's wrong with me? Nah, I'm just kiddin'! I'm happy to stay up all night and write more for my loyal reviewers! Anyfart, this chapter is the longest I know that much...it took me forever, I had total writer's block so it might suck too...hope it's alright though...here's Kevin to give you the disclaimer again.**

**Kevin: Maybe I don't want to! I mean, you DID make fun of me in the last chapter!**

**BG: You misunderstand. As a human, you're totally hot. As all aliens in one, I HAVE to agree with Ben for once that you look...well...bleh! and I know Firebending Zelda disagrees, but it's true for me...**

**Kevin: Get Ben to say the stupid disclaimer!**

**BG: Good idea (hits Ben in the head) READ IT MONKEY BOY!**

**Ben: (rubbing his head) Alright, alright! 'Battygirl doesn't own the show or any of us!' You happy?**

**BG: yes.**

**Kevin: Leave a review!**

**BG: Yeah, or he'll eat you!**

**Katie: YAY!**

**BG: (to Katie) He's gonna eat you after I finish the story okay?**

* * *

His Angel

Last time:

Gwen's mind only reeled back to everything that's happened. She looked up as a certain insignificant event crossed her mind and gazed intently at him.

"Why did you call me 'Angel'?" she asked her cheeks pink.

Kevin smiled gently and closed the distance between them. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and caressing her face, "You are an angel."

Gwen blushed more and tried to back up, but he held her tight, pulling her into a tight embrace. As he held her, he gently began running his fingers through her orange and black locks soothingly. Blushing, but welcoming the warmth, Gwen unconsciously wrapped her arms around him as well, closing her eyes as his ministrations calmed her.

_CRASH!_

Their heads snap up at the sound and Kevin glared as they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs before--

Chapter 4: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Their heads snap up at the sound and Kevin glared as they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs before Wildmutt came crashing into the room. Gwen subconsciously closed her eyes and grabbed onto the mutant as debris raced passed her. Through her eye lids, she could see a flash of red as Ben transformed back. She opened her eyes to see Ben staring at her with wide eyes. Heavy panting directed their attention to the door as Grandpa Max stumbled in, obviously exhausted from trying to keep up with Ben's ferocious pace as Wildmutt. After collapsing in the doorway, Max lay there trying to catch his breath as Gwen ran over to him.

"Grandpa!" she yelled as she kneeled next to him, "Grandpa, are you okay?"

"I'm...fine," Grandpa panted, "Are you?"

"Yeah..." Gwen replied, glancing back at Ben, who had already chosen Heatblast and was now advancing towards Kevin.

"If it's a fight you're lookin' for; you got it!" Ben said in an almost monotone voice.

Remaining calm, Kevin merely watched as Heatblast reared his arm back, forming a fire ball in his hand. As Heatblast threw a deadly blast of fire, the mutant he aimed for simply turned his body one way so as to dodge the attack. Heatblast glared and growled under his breath before firing another attack, also missing as Kevin dodged calmly again.

"Why aren't you fighting me!" Ben yelled in anger.

"Why should I?" Kevin asked in return, "You're gonna wear yourself down if you keep trying to fight the way you are."

Ben glared and shot fire ball after fire ball at the mutant, followed by an attack too quick and huge to dodge. After just barely missing the smaller attacks, Kevin was hit by the final blast with enough force to knock him back into the wall next to the bed. As Gwen watched from the sidelines with Grandpa, she felt kind of sorry for Kevin. She stared down as she though of what he'd told her.

--**Flashback**--

_Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes sadly and nuzzled her again._

_"You don't know how lonely it gets here. You have a family that welcomes and cares about you while I had to live in the streets...shunned from society because of my powers," he said sadly as she laid in his arms, staring at him intently as he continued, "I just want someone to care for me the way you're cared for by your Grandfather. I've never had anything like that."_

--**End flashback**--

"Now I'll finish you off so we'll never have to worry about you again," Ben said as he advanced towards the injured mutant.

Kevin tried to stand, but was still in pain from the immense blast and couldn't stand for more then five seconds. Ben hovered over him for a moment, relishing the thought of finally being rid of this bastard, before raising his hand and pressing the Omnitrix button. Kevin stared at the brunette, confused, before the teen began searching the watch and finally hitting the button and transforming into Diamondhead in a flash of green light. Diamondhead morphed his hand into a blade and raised it above Kevin, the tip aiming at his heart. Before she knew what she was doing, Gwen ran to the two and shielded Kevin, causing Ben to stop just before her own heart as she stood in between them.

"Gwen, get out of the way!" Ben ordered.

"Can we just leave?" Gwen asked, causing Ben to pause for a moment, "Just leave him here and let's go."

"Why are you protecting him?" Ben yelled back.

"I'm not protecting him!" Gwen replied defensively as blush spread over her face, "I just think it's wrong to kill someone when they won't fight back and you have no reason to!"

"I do so have a reason! He kidnapped you and I have every right to get him back, even if he doesn't actually fight me," Ben explained.

"Hey, I'm safe aren't I! Why don't we just leave and never come back?" Gwen asked.

Ben paused, only to have the Omnitrix's power run out and glared at his cousin.

"Fine," he grunted, walking away.

He saw the rose that had fallen on the floor when Gwen had stood and picked it up. Looking over it, he saw it as merely a useless flower and dropped it and stomped on the poor thing, crushing and destroying it. Gwen watched this sadly, having adored how beautiful the rose had been, even if it **had** been Kevin who'd given it to her. She glanced at Kevin before walking after Ben and Grandpa. The mutant in question glared at them and stood; fire in his hands. He quickly shot a huge flame at the door before Gwen could step through, creating a wall of fire that kept her in. She gasped and stepped back into Kevin's arms. She blushed as he turned her around and held her close. Outside of the wall of fire, Ben and Grandpa Max watched with wide eyes as Kevin held Gwen.

Max smiled at Ben. "I told you."

Ben merely stared at the scene as Gwen let (in Ben's own opinion) that freak hold onto her like that. In the room, Kevin had closed his eyes and was running his fingers through her hair again (1).

"Please don't leave," he begged in a quiet voice. "I don't wanna be alone again."

Gwen blushed and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she found herself whispering, "but I have to go."

Kevin stared down sadly and the flames began to disperse. Gwen took one last, sad look at Kevin before she broke away from him and ran back to Grandpa Max and an angry looking Ben. Kevin watched her leave sadly, only to have that sadness morph into rage. Walking out, Ben started to piece together everything and smiled an evil smile that Gwen knew she would hate.

"I think I get it," he said, the evil grin never faltering.

"What do you mean?" she asked in return.

"I think I know why you were defending him."

"Oh really?" Gwen asked, trying to sound unimpressed.

"Yeah," Ben replied, "You **like** him."

Gwen felt her face get hot as she heard him say that but forced it back.

"I do not!" she yelled angrily.

"_Gwen and Kevin sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" Ben sang immaturely as he laughed at her.

"Shut up you little insect!" Gwen yelled, blushing even more.

"Ooh...you're blushing! That means it's true!" Ben pressed.

He continued laughing and Gwen, out of humiliation, ran as far away from them as she could be and as fast as she could go. As she ran, Grandpa Max made it a point to slap Ben hard upside the head before he led Ben into running after her. They lost sight of her a few minutes in and poor Grandpa had to stop, still trying to recuperate from before. She ran through the demolished city, crying and blushing the entire time. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to get stuck with a jerk like Ben for a cousin! After a good six minutes of running, she finally began to slow down and stopped in an alley. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. With the demolished buildings around her, she could hardly tell where she was anymore. Feeling defeated beyond anything, she slumped down against one of the remains of a building and kept crying, wanting nothing more than to just disappear.

After the three had left and after Gwen had run off, Kevin had transformed himself into Ghostfreak and had secretly followed her under invisibility. His heart wrenched as he watched her cry like that. He let his form become solid again as he transformed back and he walked up to her. Being a little more alert this time, Gwen snapped her head up as she heard someone walk up to her and glared at Kevin.

"What do you want!" she yelled angrily, having wanted nothing more than to be alone and away from him.

Saying nothing, he simply sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace. She blushed but welcomed his shoulder to cry on and shed her tears as he held her. She nuzzled her head against his chest and slowly calmed down as he petted her head softly and soothingly (2). After a few minutes, she'd stopped crying, only a few sobs racking her body as she calmed down.

"Are you alright Angel?" he asked smiling gently at her.

Gwen smiled and blushed, but nodded.

"You'll stay with me now right?" Kevin asked sweetly.

Gwen frowned and stared down sadly.

"I'm sorry...but I can't," she replied, feeling the tears brimming her eyes again, "I have to go with my Grandpa...and sadly...Ben too..."

Kevin glared and held her closer.

"I won't let you leave me," he uttered, venom in his tone as he glared at the ground, "Not with that little bastard."

Gwen somehow turned her body in a way so that she could see him and stared sadly at him.

"I really don't want to go back with Ben, but what will my Grandpa think?" she asked, "I mean, he actually cares about me...and my parents; they'll worry about me if I don't come home."

"I. Don't. Care. You're staying with me," he ordered, his fingers morphing into tiny diamond blades.

Gwen cried out as she felt the diamonds embed themselves into her skin. She squirmed and struggled against the pain as she started crying again. Suddenly, the blades pulled themselves out of her skin and she fell limp in his arms, crying in pain as her blood stained her shirt and trickled down her arms. Kevin held her close, panting a little and closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Angel," he begged, "I just can't accept you leaving me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you with me. I don't want to be alone."

Gwen glared at him through her tears and shoved him away, standing up.

"I'm going back to Grandpa so we can finally leave and I can be away from you," she yelled, turning around and walking away.

Kevin glared after her, raising his right hand and shooting many diamond spears in front of her to block her path and then raising his left to shoot fire around her to cage her in. She turned back to him and glared.

"Why are you doing this!" she yelled. "Why are you such a selfish jerk!"

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've said!" he yelled back as he advanced on her, drawing her into a corner. "I'm **trying** to keep you from getting hurt by that jackass you call a cousin! I don't mean to hurt you but you're making this so damn difficult!"

He was now standing right over her, bearing down on her with hatred in his dark eyes. That hatred however, soon bled into pain as he stared at her. Reaching a hand up to her cheek and placing the other around her waist, he pulled her to him again lovingly. He didn't care that tears were now streaming down his cheeks and onto her black shirt, nor did he care that the flames were dying out (3). Sobs racked his body as he held her, closing his eyes against the pain. Gwen blushed and instantly fell slightly guilty for what she'd said to him.

'Maybe he's not the sociopath we met five years ago,' she thought as he continued to sob, 'Maybe he really **is** just a lonely boy who needs someone to love and care about him...but why me?'

"K-Kevin?" she asked, gaining his attention, "I understand you're in need of companionship, but why did you choose me?"

"I don't know," he answered, "When we first met I thought you were just the mouthy little cousin of someone I thought was a friend. Now, you're a beautiful, intelligent, admirably feisty girl...whom I've fallen in love with."

"What happened?" she asked, "Why did you cause this destruction?"

The question had been eating at the back of her mind ever since they'd spoken to that old woman.

"I was sick of being alone," he replied sadly, "I hated watching people being together and being happy with their families. I knew I could never have that...and one day...I lost it...I wanted revenge...and I got it...now I'm even more alone than before."

"You don't have to be," Gwen said smiling, "You could come with us. That way, I could be with my family and I wouldn't be leaving you."

"I doubt that your family will welcome me with open arms," he replied.

"Can I at least try it?"

Kevin smiled and nuzzled her. He pulled away to answer, only to be interrupted for the second time that day, only with a barrage of diamond like bullets splitting the two apart.

* * *

(1,2, &3): If anyone would like to draw any of these scenes, and will send them to me via my e-mail in my profile, I'll put you in the story, or anything you want really...just a thought for while I'm on vacation next week. There's no deadline, just to give you something to do while you wait formore if I haven't finished this story! Btw, I'll be writing another one after this with the same pairing! This time, it's about two years after the epi. Grudge Match, Kevin comes back, only he's human! The aliens that were beating the crap outta him --wait, I can't give **too** much away!

* * *

**A/N: Well there it was, hope it didn't suck too bad! Please review!**

**Kevin: Hey! I thought you said that if I did the disclaimer last time you'd let me kiss her!**

**BG: Yeah...**

**Kevin: I didn't get to kiss her in this!**

**BG: I aint done yet! Keep your pants on...oh wait...nevermind.**

**Kevin: Shut up**

**Gwen: Leave a review...and help me...get him away! (hides from Kevin behind Battygirl, who glomps him)**


	6. Chapter 5: Wasteland

**A/N: GAH! I am sooooo sorry you guys! I was braindead for thoughts! But I was listening to the radio and heard th song, 'Wasteland', by 10 Years and it totally inspired the ending of this! I hope you like it! The lyrics to the song are italiciesed (sp?) after the flashback! I hope you like it! Now We're gonna let Grandpa read the disclaimer for us (since he's so awesome in the show!)**

**Grandpa Max: Battygirl doesn't own Ben 10, it's characters, nor does she own the song or lyrics to the song Wasteland.**

**BG: Thanx Grandpa! I'm gonna go glomp Kevin now! YAY!**

**Kevin: Get away from me!**

**BG: (glomps Kevin before he gets away) But I LOVE you!**

**Kevin: off me--OFF ME!**

* * *

His Angel

Last time:

"What happened?" she asked, "Why did you cause this destruction?"

The question had been eating at the back of her mind ever since they'd spoken to that old woman.

"I was sick of being alone," he replied sadly, "I hated watching people being together and being happy with their families. I knew I could never have that...and one day...I lost it...I wanted revenge...and I got it...now I'm even more alone than before."

"You don't have to be," Gwen said smiling, "You could come with us. That way, I could be with my family and I wouldn't be leaving you."

"I doubt that your family will welcome me with open arms," he replied.

"Can I at least try it?"

Kevin smiled and nuzzled her. He pulled away to answer, only to be interrupted for the second time that day, only with a barrage of diamond like bullets splitting the two apart.

Chapter 5: Wasteland

After falling back, Gwen sat up and quickly returned her gaze to Kevin, who was lying on the ground as Diamondhead hovered over him, the diamond blade at the mutant's throat. Turning, she saw Grandpa running over to see if she was okay. She shrugged him off as he helped her up and ran over to Ben.

"Ben, leave him alone!" she yelled.

"Why are you **still** trying to protect this bastard!" Ben yelled back as he turned to her.

"Because he didn't do anything wrong!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh sorry and here I am thinking that getting kidnapped is a bad thing!" Ben replied.

"At least he's **nice** to me!"

"When have I **ever** been mean to you!"

"Oh, about five minutes ago actually! When you made fun of me for protecting someone from you!"

"You have no right protecting my enemy!" Ben yelled back.

They stopped as they heard the ever annoying beeping of the Omnitrix as its power went out and, in a flash of red; Ben replaced the spot where Diamondhead stood.

Ben glared at his cousin in anger before turning back to Kevin. "If that garbage she says is true, than why were you being so nice to her?"

Kevin glared at Ben as he stood, brushing himself off.

"It doesn't matter...just leave..." he replied walking away.

Gwen watched after him as Ben began walking in the opposite direction. She turned and started to follow after her Grandpa and idiot cousin, only to find herself face to face with the mutant. He'd obviously used XLR8's speed to get from that point to in front of her, but she was still caught off guard. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, smiling wickedly.

Leaning in close, he whispered sinisterly, "Who said anything about you leaving and ruining my fun?"

She shivered as he pulled away for a moment before moving back in to kiss her. It was different this time though. Compared to this, his past kisses were simple pecks on the lips. This was almost violent as he crushed his lips against hers.

"Hey!" Ben yelled, causing them to break apart.

Kevin glared back at Ben while he held Gwen close. Blushing, Gwen didn't even try to move as Ben gaped at them and as she was buried into Kevin's chest. Smirking, Kevin uses Stinkfly's spit technique, followed by Heatblast's fire ball technique to create a wall of fire separating them from the annoyance (1). He chuckled evilly before picking Gwen up bridal and racing off toward the subway station at XLR8's speed. When he finally reached the subway, he set her down and leaned against the wall, still keeping an arm around her, as he rested. After a few minutes, he smiled down at her and pulled her onto his chest again, licking his lips.

"Now, where were we?" he asked seductively as he pulled her closer.

"Will you stop it!" Gwen yelled trying to push him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her tight. "I thought we were having so much fun."

"What kind of 'fun' is this!" she asked in return, glaring up at him.

He pulled her against him and leaned close to her ear.

"It's my fun, but your nightmare," he breathed, letting his tongue flick her ear (2).

Gwen shivered again and tried again to push him away. Glaring, he roughly grabbed her wrists and turned their bodies so that he was holding her against the wall. Wincing as he glared at her, she tightly shut her eyes in fear, knowing she could do nothing except scream, which would undoubtedly get her nowhere. Her eyes snapped open and she blushed as she felt him press his forehead to hers. Staring into her eyes for a moment, he cuddled close before gently kissing her. Gwen closed her eyes, finding this kiss much more **_enjoyable_** than the last. Leaving her wrists, his hands snaked their ways around to the back of her neck, and around her waist. Pressing his body against hers, he ran his tongue over her lips, silently begging for entrance. Unconsciously, she opened her mouth to let his tongue in, allowing him to search every crevice. Moaning, Gwen allowed her hands to slither up and around his neck as he pulled her ever closer to him.

After what felt like an eternity, Kevin finally pulled away, panting slightly. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers again as she smiled up at him, trying to force down her oncoming blush. Closing her eyes as well, she let him hold her a little while longer, cuddling up to him and smiling at the comfortable warmth of his body. Her smile widened and her blush deepened as she felt him run his fingers through her hair (3). She felt like she could just drift to sleep in his arms, even if she **was** standing up. Her legs felt like gelatin as he held her closer and she knew she'd be on the ground if he wasn't holding her up.

"Don't leave me alone again," he uttered in barely a whisper.

Opening her eyes and looking up at him, she furrowed her brows sadly. She knew she'd have to go home **some** time, but as he opened his doleful eyes, she felt she just couldn't bear to see him so sad. Lowering her gaze to the floor and remaining silent, she buried her face in his chest. Letting her silence be his answer, Kevin glared and suddenly pushed her away. Giving him a look of utter confusion, she watched as he walked to the entrance to the subway. Stopping before the stairs, he used Stinkfly's goo spitting technique and Heatblast's fireball technique to create a wall of fire keeping her in the subway station. Shivering, she watched as he strode away and out of the station.

Outside, Kevin closed his eyes, concentrating hard before transforming into XLR8 and racing off towards Ben and Grandpa Max. Racing past the destroyed buildings, made images from the past flash through his mind...

--**Flashback--**

_A little boy, about seven or eight, wandered the streets of New York, holding his arms and pushing forward against a harsh wind. He glanced back at the warm home he'd just left. Apparently, he'd been born with this strange power to absorb energy, but it only became active today; on his birthday. Dismissing the thought of having a 'freak' for a son, his parents shunned him and threw him out. Returning his gaze to the sidewalk, the little boy pressed on through the winter air. After what felt like an eternity of walking in the freezing night, he looked up just in time for his eyes to meet a lamppost. After looking at his blistering cold hands, he pressed them against the post, closing his eyes as he felt the energy leave the bulb and travel up his arms. Opening his eyes and pulling his hands away, he smiled at the warmth. He began walking again, confident that the energy coursing through his body now would keep him warm until he found a place to stay._

_A few hours of walking and after a few more stops by streetlights for warmth, he finally came upon a subway station. Having no other choice, he hurriedly ran down the stairs. The station was relatively unoccupied, so using this place as a semi-home would have to do. Staring down, he solemnly, walked over to a corner that wasn't nearly as cold as the rest of the station and huddled up into a ball to try and keep himself warm._

--**End flashback**--

Glaring, Kevin stopped in front of Ben and his exhausted Grandfather. At the sight of the lone sociopath, even Grandpa grew angry through his exhaustion.

"Okay you freak, why the hell were you **kissing** my cousin!" Ben yelled angrily.

Kevin shook his head in aggravation and raised a glowing hand to the teen hero. Ben reached for the Omnitrix, only to jerk his hand away as Kevin replaced the fire in his hand for diamond fingers, and shooting at Ben's hand to keep him from dialing in another hero. Ben glared up at the mutant as he held his cut and bleeding hand.

**(Kevin's POV)**

After making sure the little hero could transform, I commanded my hand to morph back to normal before setting it aflame again and pointing it at him again. I knew my eyes were void of emotion right now. I didn't want to be here. I just wanted them gone so I could be alone with my little angel.

_Change my attempt good intentions_

"Why are you doing this!" hero boy yelled as he massaged his bleeding hand.

"I want you to leave!" I yelled, ignoring his question.

"Fine, but my Grandpa won't let me leave without Gwen!" he yelled back, releasing his hand and bringing it up in a fist.

In a fit of rage, I easily hurled a fire ball at the little bastard, who dodged and quickly attempted t dial-in one of those useless heroes. I shot another fireball in his direction, this time hitting my mark, and sending him flying to his Grandpa Max's feet. Ben quickly stood with Max's help and glared at me. If looks could kill...I'd be dead by now with the look he was giving me.

"Why the Hell are you doing this?" he yelled again.

"Just leave!" I yelled in return.

I saw those images flash across my vision again. Those horrid memories! Why couldn't I be rid of them! And my angel...she was interrupting my field of vision as well, only...she didn't want me near her...

_Crouched over  
__You were not there  
__Living in fear  
__But signs were not really that scarce  
__Obvious tears  
__But I will not  
__Hide you through this  
__I want you to help  
__And please see  
__The bleeding heart perched on my shirt_

I clutched my chest and fell to my knees, trying to expel these thoughts, knowing I was showing a weakness to my enemy and giving him a perfectly good shot to kill me. My eyes came back into focus as I heard the clinking of Diamondhead's footsteps racing towards me and used the speed power of XLR8 to escape only moments before the blade pierced my skin. I glared from the ground having tripped trying to get away and stood again.

_Die, withdraw  
__Hide in cold sweat  
__Quivering lips  
__Ignore remorse  
__Naming a kid, living wasteland  
__This time you've tried  
__All that you can turning you red_

Glaring at me, he pressed the Omnitrix on his chest and returned to normal before transforming himself into Fourarms. He ran at me, but I, being in no mood to fight and somehow to hurt to run, used the invincibility I'd gained through Diamondhead's powers and was thrown back a good distance, but not with enough force to kill me. My mind reeled back to my angel. I had her trapped, but at this time, I was not worried about her escaping as I stood. I was much more worried about the gate of fire keeping her in. Before I knew what I was doing, I was racing back to the subway.

_Change my attempt good intentions  
__Should I, could I  
__Here we are with your obsession  
__Should I, could I_

**(Normal POV)**

As Kevin flew back to the subway with XLR8 speed, Ben quickly transformed back and then dialed-up the speed alien before somehow picking up Grandpa and following close on Kevin's heels.

_Crowned hopeless  
__The article read living wasteland  
__This time you've tried  
__All that you can turning you red  
__but I will not  
__Hide you through this  
__I want you to help_

Upon reaching the subway, the mutant slowed and ran through the fire, to his trapped and frightened angel. Kneeling, he picked her up and held her close before running out of the burning station. She held on tight to him and shut her eyes tight in fear. Once outside, she shielded her eyes from the sun before looking back up at him.

_Change my attempt good intentions  
__Should I, could I  
__Here we are with your obsession  
__Should I, could I_

Holding her close, Kevin began whispering apologies. He hadn't tried to hurt her. He was just so desperate for companionship that he'd do anything...even something that could very well hurt the one he's trying to protect. A cloud of dust gathered around them before Gwen was plucked from Kevin's arms. After the dust cleared, Kevin caught a glimpsed of that cloud of dust rushing away from the city, leaving the mutant alone...again.

_Heave the silver hollow sliver  
__Piercing through another victim  
__Turn and tremble be judgmental  
__Ignorant to all the symbols  
__Blind the face with beauty paste  
__Eventually you'll one day know _

Gwen glanced back at Kevin's disappearing form and furrowed her brow in what looked like concern. When he saw that she was actually leaving this time, he looked heartbroken. She turned her gaze to Ben and silently wondered how he could carry both her **and** Grandpa, but ignored that for the time being and let her thoughts wander back to how sweet the sociopath had been with her.

_Change my attempt good intentions  
__Limbs tied, skin tight  
__Self inflicted his perdition_

--**Back in New York**--

Said mutant was glaring after the speed dinosaur-like alien as his hands began to glow. Muttering curses and threats under his breath, and ignoring the tears that were trickling down his cheeks, he vowed to kill the two of them and get her back!

_Should I, could I  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I

* * *

_

(1): Here's another pic idea you can draw while I'm in Florida!

(2): I thank Minori Yamada for this idea and quote! Thanx a bunches!

(3): There's another cute pic idea for you artists out there!

_

* * *

_

**A/N: How was that! Long yes, but I had to make up for leaving you guys without an update in forever! Hope you loved it! I just wanted the song in there cuz it just sounded so much like Kevin! Speaking of which; Kevin, if you would.**

**Kevin: (looks over his shoulder to the reader) leave a review (toBG) and I'm busy so leave me alone (goes back to beating on Ben)**

**BG: what he said! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 6: Memories & Confusion

**A/N: YAY! I'm back! BE HAPPY! Anywho, vacation was kind of a drag...but now I have that 10 Years CD I wanted, AND I'm updating! What could be better right! Well, I know. I've got even more to type after I upload this! Oh Yeah! You heard right! I'm updating plenty for ya! No, before I forget, I'm gonna have...Gwen do the disclaimer...if I can pry my Kevin off of her...**

**Gwen: (is trying desperately to push Kevin away)**

**Ben: (Is getting all P.O'd at Kevin and is getting all yelly at him)**

**Grandpa Max: (Calmly pulls Kevin away from Gwen for a minute to let her escape after the disclaimer)**

**Gwen: Battygirldoesn'townBen10!**

**BG: Say that a little faster...I could still make out some of it.**

**Gwen: (Takes a deep breath and moves farther away from Kevin, who is trying to escape from Grandpa Max's hold) Battygirl doesn't own the show or any of us.**

**Grandpa: (Lets Kevin go when she's done)**

**Kevin: (clings to Gwen again and knocksthem over, smiling evilly at her)**

**BG: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

His Angel

Last time:

A cloud of dust gathered around them before Gwen was plucked from Kevin's arms. After the dust cleared, Kevin caught a glimpsed of that cloud of dust rushing away from the city, leaving the mutant alone...again.

Gwen glanced back at Kevin's disappearing form and furrowed her brow in what looked like concern. When he saw that she was actually leaving this time, he looked heartbroken. She turned her gaze to Ben and silently wondered how he could carry both her **and** Grandpa, but ignored that for the time being and let her thoughts wander back to how sweet the sociopath had been with her.

--**Back in New York**--

Said sociopath was glaring after the speed dinosaur-like alien as his hands began to glow. Muttering curses and threats under his breath, and ignoring the tears that were trickling down his cheeks, he vowed to kill the two of them and get her back!

Chapter 6: Memories and Confusion

Storming back down to the smoldering subway station, Kevin morphed his hands into diamond daggers and began shooting them at the walls around him. After reaching that tiny area of the subway that was once his home, he felt his legs could no longer support him. Falling to his knees, he finally gave in to the salty tears welling up in his eyes and the heavy sobs building in his chest. His head and heart felt heavy as he crouched over the burning remains of what was once his home.

--**Flashback**--

_The seven year old, abandoned boy sat with his scantily clothed back against the wall of the cold, dark subway station. Looking down at his lithe body, he grimaced; he'd hardly eaten as of late and it was beginning to take effect on him. Standing on weak legs, he hobbled wearily over to one of the few lights that were still working. Gazing around, he found a few boxes and ran over to them as fast as his weakening legs would allow. Taking each one at a time, he began stacking them so he could better reach the source of light and heat._

_Pressing his hands against the glass and ignoring the burning sensation in his digits, he began to concentrate on absorbing the sweet, life-giving energy. Once done, he felt his legs grow strong enough to fully support him and looked down at what could hardly be called his stomach. Taking a deep breath and running his hand through his dirty, blue-black hair, the poor little boy trudged up the stairs of the station. Shielding his dark eyes from the blinding sun, he crawled out from his bleak home and onto a crowded sidewalk of New York._

_Sitting on one of the steps and peering through the bars, the lonely little boy waited for even a morsel of food to be dropped in his direction._

--**Flashback farther**--

_Kevin sat with an electronic toy train he'd just gotten from his mom and dad on his Birthday, smiling as he watched in circle him on its tracks. The trained stopped suddenly and didn't start back up again. Picking up the toy, he stood and ran over to his dad, his naturally dark eyes brimming with tears. His father, a tall, relatively dark-skinned man with thinning, graying black hair, looked startled as his son ran up to him, crying on his seven Birthday._

_"Daddy, it broke," he whined, holding up the small train, "Can you fix it?"_

_His father smiled down at his little boy and took the train from his hands to take a better look. After a moment, he chuckled before turning back to his son._

_"Why, the batteries have just run out," he said in a hearty voice, "There are a couple of fresh batteries on the side table of the couch next to the lamp. Could you get them?"_

_Kevin nodded and ran back to the living room. Momentarily forgetting that he'd left a couple of skates and other various toys out, he slipped and started to fall. Quickly grabbing hold of a part of the lamp, he saved himself from falling hard to the ground. Standing up and keeping his hand on the lamp, Kevin took a few deep breaths, before jerking his hand away from the lamp when he felt a shock course through him. Staring at his hand, he immediately felt the shocking sensation disappear and looked back up at the lamp. Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes and placed his hands on the lamp again and felt the heat and electricity from the lamp course through him again, only this time to a higher extent. Pulling his hands away, he ran back to his father, after grabbing the batteries of course, and handed them to him, still amazed of what had happened._

_After placing the batteries into the toy, his father handed Kevin the toy back. A few hours of intense playing with the little train, it began to slow. Out of anger, the little boy held onto the little control panel with one hand and hit it once with his other. Nothing. Glaring he shut his eyes, forcing back the urge to destroy the troubling toy before he felt that electric energy leave him. His parents were in the room this time and had looked up when they heard their son hitting his new toy and were astonished when he merely concentrated to make the toy work and go faster. Standing and staring at the speeding train, Kevin was just as amazed as they were. Looking around he eyed a flashlight and ran to it, taking it in his powerful hands._

_Concentrating, he forced that energy from his body and into the flashlight; making it come on without the use of the batteries which had been dead for a while (they were just a tad too lazy to put new ones in.) Releasing more energy into the little device, he shrieked as it actually overloaded and the light bulb burst. He turned to his parents and saw a look of confusion and-wait-could that be...anger? No...his parents would accept him for this right? Right?_

--**End flashbacks**--

Kevin forced his thoughts to stop there. The next memory was far too terrible. Glaring at the awful thoughts reared their ugly heads; he struck out at the wall next to him, forming a hole where his hand connected with Fourarm's strength. Standing and wiping away his tears, he made his way out of the subway station and in the direction Ben had taken the old man and his Angel, muttering curses under his breath. Combining XLR8 and Ghostfreak's powers, to speed off after them and to keep himself invisible, he pursued his Angel and the Devil who took her.

--**With Ben, Grandpa, and Gwen**--

After what only felt like a few minutes, the Omnitrix lost it power and began beeping at it glowed red. In a flash of red, the three were tumbling on top of each other as Ben transformed back to normal. Standing, they looked around to find themselves in, strangely enough, an **unfamiliar** town. Spending a few minutes looking around, they tried to find any sign of life, only to discover that this was simply a deserted place: A ghost town. They found a reasonably good-looking hotel and divided three rooms amongst themselves, each having one bed for only corn knows why. Later, after they'd settled in, Ben turned to Gwen and began his verbal beating.

"Why are you so lovesick about him? And why are you betraying us like this!" he yelled as she sat on the bed, staring down.

"I didn't ask for this Ben! I just wanted to spend a nice vacation with Grandpa this summer but instead I get **kidnapped**, and practically **molested** by our enemy. And now you're telling me you have the **gall** to insist that I'm **betraying** you!" Gwen replied, yelling a tad louder than her cousin.

"Yes! Especially considering the fact that you protected him at every turn!" Ben yelled.

"Why are you making this more difficult than you need to?" Gwen asked, calming down a notch, "I mean, we're away from the city, away from him. So could you please drop it!"

"No! Because my cousin is trying to get with a freak we haven't seen in five years!" Ben yelled in return.

"If he's the freak than what are **you** with that watch!" Gwen exclaimed.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ben had slapped Gwen across the face and was already walking back to his room while she sat on the floor from the strength of the hit. Crying, as he slammed his door on her and Grandpa, Gwen ran out of the hotel and onto the porch outside. Sitting down and pulling her knees to her chest, she silently wished she could be with Kevin.

'_At lease **he** wouldn't hurt me_,' she thought bitterly.

She snapped her head up as he heard him walk up, but returned her gaze to the dark, empty streets and her thoughts to the sociopath. Sitting down and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Grandpa offered Gwen a warm smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine...I guess I'm just still mad at Ben," she explained, holding her legs to her chest, "Why is he so mad at me for this?"

"I think he's just angry because his enemy is trying to persuade his cousin to be with him," Max replied, "He probably just doesn't want to be related in any way to someone like him."

"What's **wrong** with him?" Gwen snapped back.

"Well, I hate to be so blunt, but this kid's, well...a freak," Grandpa stated simply.

Before she knew what she was doing and before she could stop herself, Gwen was standing in anger.

"Just because he has a power to absorb energy doesn't mean he's a 'freak', Grandpa!" she exclaimed, "You didn't call **Ben** a freak when he got that damned watch!"

"You watch your language!" Grandpa yelled back.

Gwen glared for a moment before her eyes grew soft and her shoulders slacked. Sitting back down, she sighed and pulled her legs to her chest again.

"I'm sorry Grandpa," she uttered, resting her chin on her knees.

Grandpa Max's eyes softened as he relaxed as well.

"Gwen, why _are_ you being to protective of Kevin?" he inquired.

Gwen said nothing for a moment, making Grandpa suspect she may not answer as she only started thoughtfully into the streets.

"I don't know," she finally replied, silencing Grandpa before he spoke, "It's weird though...I mean...it's like when I'm with him...I feel safe; like he can protect me from anything. I guess what I'm really concerned about is that fact that he was so alone. I don't think I could bear it if my parents didn't want me..."

Grandpa Max sat in thoughtful silence for a moment before she continued.

"I'm not sure what this is...but I love this feeling...Grandpa, what's wrong with me? Whenever he takes my hand, I feel like a million butterflies are flying around in me. I blush when he holds me so close...He kissed me in that subway...he's kissed me before, but that was different..." Gwen explained blushing at the thought of how pleasant that kiss had been.

"How exactly did he kiss you?" Grandpa asked a hint of anger in his tone that went unnoticed.

Gwen closed her eyes, letting the memory of that kiss return to her mind as he began to explain.

"He held me close...it started out soft...but then he deepened it..." she snapped out of her trance and turned to an angry looking Grandpa Max, "I think I'll stop there."

"Nice idea...Gwen...I think you're in love with this boy," Grandpa confessed, making Gwen blush deeply.

From the darkness, said 'boy' eavesdropped in invisible silence, his curled in a relieved, forgiving smile. Gwen however, was less exasperated.

"No...I can't be...I would just get yelled at even more...and I'd prove that Ben was right," she replied sadly, frowning into the streets.

"Gwen, tell me what you feel around him," Grandpa ordered gently pretending to not have heard what she'd just said.

"Well, when he holds me, I feel a comfortably warm feeling spread through me. It's like...just being with him makes my worries disappear...for a while."

A frown mirrored Gwen's on the mutant's lips when her words hit him.

"That's when I remember that I have to go home and that I'll just get yelled at again," she finished glancing back into the hotel room.

There was a long silence before she spoke again.

"How would you feel if I was, you know..." Gwen paused before finishing her question in a quiet voice barely audible for the mutant, "in love with him."

Grandpa paused for a moment, thinking about this. It would be horrible to see his granddaughter with someone like him, but it she really wanted to be with him...he couldn't argue very well.

"I don't think it would be a problem," he confessed, "but your parents wouldn't be thrilled."

"That's crossed my mind too," Gwen concurred, "He desperately wants me to stay with him though."

"Well that proves he does indeed care a lot about you Gwen," Grandpa observed.

"He told me he loved me...do you think he meant it?" she asked.

Grandpa said nothing. It wasn't possible...he'd only really shown attraction for her only two days ago.

"I feel really bad about just **leaving** him there Grandpa...he looked so heartbroken..." she explained, "I really want to go back with him, but Ben will just yell at me and hurt Kevin...I don't want to see that happen."

A twinge of guilt spread through Kevin's body as he listened. He didn't know Ben yelled at his Angel...nor did he know that Gwen really **did** love him back...

--**Flashback**--

_The pale skinned little boy with blue-black hair cowered under his father's rage. The dark pigmented adult fumed at the little boy, proclaiming his anger for having a 'freak' for a son while his thin, gray-black hair stood on end. A small, frail-looking brunette woman stood in the back, saying nothing as she watched her husband verbally and physically beat her son who mere moments ago was warmly by the two. Opening the door, the tall, broad man practically **threw** his own child out into the wintry streets. Looking back at his home as the door slammed shut, Kevin felt the tears well up in his dark eyes, thinking that, only moments ago, his father was happily helping him fix his birthday present..._

--**End flashback**--

Turning away, he made the decision to let the old man live; he'd comforted his Angel and thus he would be spared...only Ben would die tonight. Poking his head through the wall, followed by his body, he found hero-boy to be asleep. Creeping across the room, Kevin morphed his hand into a diamond dagger. His eyes were void of emotion as he stood over the unsuspecting boy's bed and as he raised his arm to deliver a clean sweep that would kill him in an instant. A voice from the door stopped him (and woke Ben) and made him turn, only two emotions returning to his dark eyes; fear...and guilt.

* * *

**A/N: Dude, don't hate me...I just wanted to keep you waiting! Who stopped him? Give you3 guesses first 2 don't count...Oh, and if ya can't get it just ring your call button and Tommy'll come back there and hit ya in the head with a tack-hammer cuz you are a retard! (I love Tommy Boy! David Spade's just too adorable!) Anywho, Kevin, get off Gwen long enough to talk to the reader.**

**Kevin: (still keeping a deathgrip on Gwen) Leave a review!**

**BG: Uh...ok...just leave a review...I'll try to keep her alive for the next chapter...L8R!**


	8. Chapter 7: Don't Hurt Him!

**A/N: Holy Schnikies, this took forever! I have total writer's block! But thankfully, my good friend, **Illusion Sky** has given me brilliant ideas! Everyone thank her now!**

**Ben 10 characters: (mumble 'thank you')**

**Illusion Sky: uh...thanx...that made me feel...loved...**

**BG: Anyway, this took my, like two days to work on and think...it doesn't usually so this is big! Anywho, let's have Kevin do the disclaimer cuz we all LOVE him so much!**

**Kevin: (glares at BG for not letting him kill Ben the last chapter) Battygirl don't own the show or any of us.**

**BG: I wish I did though...cuz if I did, Gwen would have the watch and would be with Kevin! YAY! And in the future, they'd have little mutant babies--**

**Gwen: EWW! That's horrible! How could you think that!**

**Kevin: (smiles evilly at Gwen and grabs her hand)**

**Gwen: (pulls her hand away and slaps him) keep your mind outta the gutter you jerk!**

**BG: Don't forget to review when you're done okay?**

* * *

His Angel

Last time:

Turning away, he made the decision to let the old man live; he'd comforted his Angel and thus he would be spared...only Ben would die tonight. Poking his head through the wall, followed by his body, he found hero-boy to be asleep. Creeping across the room, Kevin morphed his hand into a diamond dagger. His eyes were void of emotion as he stood over the unsuspecting boy's bed and as he raised his arm to deliver a clean sweep that would kill him in an instant. A voice from the door stopped him (and woke Ben) and made him turn, only two emotions returning to his dark eyes; fear...and guilt.

Chapter 7: Don't Hurt Him!

Standing in the doorway, with tears and fear in her eyes, Gwen stared sadly at Kevin as her Grandfather joined her in staring. Returning his gaze to a frightened Ben, he poised his arm to kill him, only to be jerked back as he felt two delicate arms wrap around him.

"Please don't Kevin!" Gwen yelled as she buried her face into his back and started to cry.

Kevin hesitated, giving Ben a chance to get up and away from the dagger. Staring down and ignoring Ben's presence, Kevin merely reveled in the fact that he was being held by his Angel. Selecting Diamondhead to mimic Kevin's threat Ben morphed his diamond hands into daggers after the quick transformation. Prying Gwen off of Kevin, Ben threw the mutant to the other side of the room and ran to where he'd fallen before poising his daggers at his throat. Kevin winced and tried to stand, however the pain surging through his back caused him to remain seated against the wall.

"Why are you here!" Ben yelled, pricking the delicate skin against the mutant's throat.

Kevin said nothing and only transfixed his eyes on Gwen. Out of anger, Ben pierced deeper into Kevin's skin, drawing blood. Wincing and crying out lightly, he finally looked up at Ben.

"I'm only gonna ask you once more; why the Hell are you here!" Ben exclaimed.

After a terribly uncomfortable silence, Kevin finally raised his arm to point at Gwen before replying.

"I came here for her," he responded in an almost helpless tone.

Ben ignored the diminishing hope in Kevin's eyes and voice as he glared at Gwen and his victim. He returned his hateful look back at Kevin before continuing.

"As much as I'd **love** to be rid of her, I can't let her go with a freak like **you**!" he yelled raising his arm to finally be rid of his enemy.

Remaining calm and lowering his hand, Kevin did nothing to stop Ben as he readied for the attack to end his life. Taking a quick glance at Gwen, Kevin easily became intangible to 'dodge' Ben's attack. After narrowly avoiding the simple attack, Kevin concentrated on becoming invisible before slipping through the floor away from them. Unable to see his prey for the moment, Ben rounded on Gwen in anger.

"This is entirely **your** fault!" he yelled, backing her up against a wall.

"What are you talking about!" Gwen yelled back, trying to hide her fear.

Kevin watched from the sidelines invisibly and glared at Ben as he verbally abused his Angel.

"If you woulda just let me **kill** him when I had the chance, he wouldn't be here!" Ben yelled in return, sharpening his daggers for hands.

"I'm not gonna let you kill someone just because you don't like them! If that were the case I woulda killed **you** by now!" Gwen exclaimed.

As a warning, Ben struck at the wall behind her, making her scream and cringe. That having crossed the line, Kevin ran to Gwen with his invisibility on and wrapped his arms around her before sharing his cloak of intangibility and invisibility with her. Gently, he pulled her away from them and used XLR8's speed to get them as far away from the 'Hero' as they could possibly get. Enraged, Ben punched at the wall, and reached for the Omnitrix on his chest. Glaring after them, he searched through the Omnitrix again and found XLR8 and slammed down on the watch. Unfortunately for him, the watch transformed him into Cannonbolt (1). Wanting nothing more than to find them, he settled for the seemingly useless alien and rolled up into a ball as he began to follow him.

After a few, long minutes of running, Kevin felt suddenly weak as his power ran out and as the wound on his back pained him more. Stumbling into a nearby restaurant with Gwen in tow, Kevin groaned as his back burned. Quickly crawling out from under the desperate mutant, Gwen stood and tried to put some distance between them as she shivered. Standing wearily, Kevin held his head and looked around, ignoring Gwen's presence for the moment. Gwen took this moment to take in their surroundings. There was no indication as to what **kind** of restaurant this was, because any signs in the room had eroded away to nothing.

Booths lined the walls as well as tall windows. A counter stood near the back of the place, with a kitchen close behind. Kevin's footsteps echoed on the tiled floor as he continued searching for whatever it was he was looking for. Stopping beside one of the tables, he climbed into one of the chairs and reached for one of the cylindrical lamps hanging above that just barely illuminated the deserted restaurant. Closing his eyes and placing his hands on the plastic barrier surrounding the bulb, Kevin felt the energy flow from the light source and through his fingers, sending a pleasant tingling feeling through him. As he felt his strength return to him, Kevin pulled his hands away from the even dimmer light and stepped down.

While Gwen's eyes trained themselves to adapt to the limited light, she could hear Kevin's footsteps walking towards her. Instinctively, she took a few steps back and bumped into a booth, causing her to fall back against the poorly upholstered seat. Groaning as she sat up, she didn't notice the weight on the seat shift. It was only when she felt a warm hand on her cheek that she recalled Kevin's presence (having momentarily forgotten when she fell back). Her eyes widened in the darkness when she felt his warm, soft lips capture her own in a gentle, yet deep and passionate kiss. Unconsciously, Gwen felt her eyes fluttering closed as Kevin snaked his arms around her waist and upper back.

Unable to stop herself, she allowed her arms to slither their ways up around his neck, finding his arm weight on her body so comfortable and undeniably pleasurable as he ran his warm hands over her hips. She was a deep crimson when he pulled away. Staring up into his warm eyes, she found herself so utterly lost. Those beautiful, dark-chocolate orbs made her melt under his loving gaze. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her fondly and smiled gently.

"I missed you, Angel," he spoke finally in a soft voice.

Gwen snapped out of her trance and locked her eyes with his, blushing at the nickname he'd given her and as he cuddled up to her.

"I heard you talking to your Grandpa Max," he offered casually after hearing no response from her.

Fear gripped her and her heart sank when Gwen heard these words. Kevin sat up and looked down at her with what looked like confusion.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked, his voice and eyes hopeful and pleading.

Blushing and looking away, Gwen said nothing. The hope residing in Kevin's eyes and heart died instantly in her silence. Lying back down with her, he couldn't hide the tears threatening to fall. Glancing up at him, Gwen felt instant regret slither down her spine as she saw him like this. She just didn't know what to say. Pulling him closer in a warm embrace, she closed her eyes in sorrow.

"What all did you hear?" she asked finally.

"Your Grandpa saying you loved me," he replied, smiling a little at the thought, "Do you?"

Blushing, Gwen averted her gaze before replying, "I don't know..."

Kevin sat up again, pulling away from her reach with a look of what seemed to be anger and disdain in his eyes. Sitting up as well, Gwen stared back up at him confusedly, shivering slightly. Kevin moved in close to her face until they were mere inches apart.

"I don't care if you return my love or not," he began in a quiet voice, "you're coming back with me no matter what..."

Gwen's eyes widened as he stood. Taking her hands, he hauled her up and pulled her into his chest roughly. Picking her up bridal, he was ready to run off to take her home when the wall behind them, burst out, Cannonbolt following close behind. Crouching low, Kevin held Gwen close as the debris flew around them. Coughing and standing straight again, Kevin glared at the hero as he watched the orange-yellow ball unfurl to reveal what looked like a giant plush toy.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Oh that's right, you haven't been properly introduced to Cannonbolt!" Ben replied as he curled himself into a ball and lunging at Kevin.

Shoving Gwen forcefully out of the way, Kevin was dealt with the full strength of the attack and was sent flying into one of the tables of the restaurant. Breathing heavily and in short pants, he felt the horrid pain in his back double, making him cringe and entirely vulnerable. Ben smirked and pressed the Omnitrix on his forehead. Searching through the watch, he located Wildvine and forcefully slammed down the dial, transforming into the plant alien in a flash of green light. For the first time in five years, Kevin was terrified. He was vulnerable. Even if he **did** go intangible he couldn't move very far and would be cut down the minute Ben caught up. Ignoring the tears running in rivers down his cheeks, Kevin waited for Ben to end his life.

The deadly, venomous vines never came (2). He never felt them pierce his body. Looking up at his enemy, his eyes widened when he saw his Angel, shielding him from death. Once Ben finally realized it was Gwen he'd struck, he retracted the thorned vines causing her to fall limply against Kevin, poison spreading quickly through her body.

"No," Kevin uttered in horror as he held Gwen close.

Checking her wrist, he felt her slowing pulse and nearly had a nervous breakdown. He glared up at Ben.

"What have you done!" he demanded, his eyes brimming with tears as he held her unconscious body close.

"Gwen!" Grandpa yelled running over to them and kneeling down next to her.

She had begun to twitch frantically and her breath was coming in short, spasmodic gasps as he body tried to counteract with the poison in her. In a flash of red, Ben was human again, and looking horrified.

"Grandpa," he uttered in an exasperated tone, "I didn't mean to...I didn't want to hurt her..."

"Like hell you didn't!" Kevin yelled back, "You don't give a shit about her! This is all your fault!"

"My fault!" Ben repeated, "If you would've just stayed away from us, we wouldn't be here!"

"Quiet!" Grandpa Max yelled, "This is no time to argue! If we don't hurry and find an anti-venom to counteract this poison she'll-" Grandpa stopped himself abruptly, unable to finish.

"How are we gonna find an anti-venom for this? I can't go hero for long to make one," Ben contradicted.

While they were blathering, Kevin was staring numbly down at Gwen's twitching body. The rosy color in her cheeks had left her face, making her look a ghostly pale.

'Why did you do that?' he asked in his mind, 'Why did you do that? I never wanted you hurt...'

Crying he held her closer, sobbing and not caring if he was drawing attention to himself with his tears (3). He'd never been afraid to die...He used to embrace the thought. But he never wanted it...Now; he would give anything to take Gwen's place. He didn't want to lose her now...not like this. Gently propping her head up a little, he bent his head forward and gave her a light kiss, just in case they couldn't find this 'anti-venom' to cure her. Ben watched silently.

'That's why she protected him so much,' Ben thought, putting the piece together, 'He's really gentle when he holds her. And he's crying over her...I've **never** been able to picture someone like Kevin crying like this.'

"Ben," Kevin's voice croaked up at him, "as much as it pains me to say it...I can't help her without your help...I know a lot about herbs and stuff from when those jerks dragged me out blindfolded into the woods to leave to die...but I'll still need your help if I'm going to finish it in time...will you help me?"

Ben couldn't deny that he'd distinctly heard the sadness in Kevin's voice. He was desperate to save his cousin.

"I don't want to...I mean...I'd rather work with **anyone** but you...but alright," Ben replied in a quiet voice. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'll be fine," Kevin replied, standing and picking up Gwen's limp form without too much effort, "We're gonna need to find a car...oh...and, while on the subject, I'm sorry about your R.V..."

Ben moaned, but offered him a semi-warm smiled. "It's cool...that old bucket of bolts was gonna fall apart anyway..."

Kevin led them out and to what looked like a car dealership in the town. He'd had to stop once in a while when he felt his back soar with pain, but mostly he had no problem. Running into the dealership, Ben made it a point to joke and 'pick out' another R.V, only to be slapped in the back of the head by Grandpa for his immaturity. Kevin walked up to a black van. Opening the door, while keeping Gwen balanced in his arms, he took a look inside. The interior was a lavish red with comfortable seats and cute fuzzy dice on the rearview mirror.

'A real blast from the past,' Kevin joked in his head as he climbed in.

Setting Gwen down he called Grandpa and Ben over and they marveled at the choice. It was, well, perfect for what they were doing. Grandpa hopped into the driver's seat, while Ben resigned himself to the passenger's, when he noticed there were no keys. _Hmph_-ing, Kevin walked up to them and pressed his finger to the console and closed his eyes focusing on starting the car. With a loud whir of the engine, the car sprang to life. The radio kicked on with a classically **annoying** tune, which Kevin destroyed when he heard it. Flooring the old van, Grandpa pulled away from the dealership and headed for a forest not too far outside of the town.

Walking back to where Gwen was resting, Kevin gently lifted her head, before replacing its resting place on the seat and laid her head in his lap. Gently he began running his fingers through the soft, black and orange locks. For the first time since they'd really met, Kevin allowed his eyes to wander over her body, stopping them at her chest. (Typical guy! That's all they **ever** look at! EVER!) Shaking his head, he rested his eyes on her face again. Placing his hand on her cheek, he gently rubbed his fingers back and forth as a frown crossed his features and he himself began to cry.

"You don't deserve this torture," he whispered to her, "As soon as we've cured you...I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with them..."

Somehow, tears leaked from the corners of the unconscious girl's eyes...as if she could hear him...(4)

**(Gwen's POV)**

Everything is so dark...I can't move...but I can hear his voice...it's so faint and sad...What? He's going to leave me when this is over! No! I can feel myself crying, but I can't wipe away my tears. I can only let him rock me back and forth as he tries to comfort me. I wanted so badly to tell him. To tell him I want him around...To tell him I need him...I try to open my mouth, but still I find I cannot move at all...My tears are coming in buckets now...If they can't find out what's wrong...I'll die...

'And I didn't even get to tell Kevin...I love him...'

* * *

(1): Just felt like putting in one of the new aliens...and I wanted something to go wrong with Ben's watch...like in every show!

(2): Wanted to put the other new one in. He doesn't **really** have this ability, but I wanted to put it in for dramatic effect!

(3&4): Someone can draw these if they'd like...just for a kinda sad, but adorably idea!

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Yeah I know it's getting sad! But that's what I'm best at for some reason! Really angsty and sad stories! But it will get better, JSYK! Hope this wasn't too bad! Please leave areview! Kevin, come here so I can snuggle with you tonight!**

**Kevin: (hides behind Gwen, but is found and is dragged away by Battygirl)**

**Gwen: Uh...(laughs nervously at being alone) leave a review! (runs off after Battygirl)**


	9. Chapter 8: Finding a Cure

**A/N: Dude, so sorry for the long wait! I've been in Kansas for over 2 weeks and just got back to find only half the chapter completed! I was also braindead. Anywho, to whoever asked; No, this will not become a lemon story! Tried it with another, but I'm not putting anything like that in this. Now, without further adue, I shall have...uh...Vilgax say the disclaimer? Yeah,he hasn't done this yet**

**BG: So do the disclaimer or I'll kill you at the beginning of the next chapter and you'll have no hope of getting the Omnitrix!**

**Vilgax: Fine you impertinent human! Battygirl does not own this strange human entertainment nordoes she own the characters residing in the series.**

**BG:...**

**Kevin:...**

**Ben:...**

**Gwen:...**

**Grandpa:...**

**BG: What?**

**Kevin: I think that was the disclaimer...**

**BG: uh...okay...for those who are like us and didn't get a word of that: I don't own this show or characters...**

**Gwen: Leave a review!**

* * *

His Angel

Last time:

Walking back to where Gwen was resting, Kevin gently lifted her head, before replacing its resting place on the seat and laid her head in his lap. Gently he began running his fingers through the soft, black and orange locks. For the first time since they'd really met, Kevin allowed his eyes to wander over her body, stopping them at her chest. (Typical guy! That's all they **ever** look at! EVER!) Shaking his head, he rested his eyes on her face again. Placing his hand on her cheek, he gently rubbed his fingers back and forth as a frown crossed his features.

"You don't deserve this torture," he whispered to her, "As soon as we've cured you...I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with them..."

Somehow, tears leaked from the corners of the unconscious girl's eyes...as if she could hear him...

**(Gwen's POV)**

Everything is so dark...I can't move...but I can hear his voice...it's so faint and sad...What? He's going to leave me when this is over! No! I can feel myself crying, but I can't wipe away my tears. I can only let him rock me back and forth as he tries to comfort me. I wanted so badly to tell him. To tell him I want him around...To tell him I need him...I try to open my mouth, but still I find I cannot move at all...My tears are coming in buckets now...If they can't find out what's wrong...I'll die...

'And I didn't even get to tell Kevin...I love him..."

Chapter 8: Finding a Cure

Kevin said nothing as he sat with Gwen in the back. Staring down at her frail body, he felt that guilt grip his heart. She'd gotten hurt because of him...now she could-

'No! Don't think that!' his mind screamed, 'She'll be fine!'

Looking up as the van came to a slow stop, he watched as Grandpa parked and climbed back to where he was holding Gwen with Ben following close behind. Grandpa kneeled next to them and held a hand to Gwen's forehead, immediately regretting it when he felt her growing fever burn his hand.

"She has a high fever," he confirmed, "Ben, transform into XLR8 and run to a lake to fill this canteen with water. We need to get her fever down now."

Ben said nothing as he slammed down the button on the watch that was already pin-pointed on XLR8 and took the canteen in his scissor-like hands. Running off, he came back only seconds later with a full canteen. Grandpa took it and ripped off a piece of his shirt for a cloth before soaking it and placing it on her forehead. Picking up a few more canteens he'd miraculously found in the van (people do keep the **craziest** things in them!) he picked Gwen up off of Kevin's lap and motioned for him to stand before laying her back down.

"You two transform into XLR8s and fill these up so I can keep her fever down while you're gone," he ordered simply as he held the canteens out for them.

Quickly transforming into the speed alien, the two teens took the canteens and raced off to the lake, with Ben leading the way. Coming back only moments later, Kevin swiftly transformed back and handed his canteens to Grandpa before kneeling next to Gwen. Ben arrived a moment later to see the scene of the mutant he'd so long despised kissing his cousin...again. Pulling him away from the unconscious girl they took one of the canteens to share, a tarp, blankets and every other survival thing they'd found in there.

"Who had this van before us?" Kevin inquired as they found **everything** in there.

"Explorers, hikers, and climbers...need I go on?" Ben replied as he and Kevin stepped out of the van.

Kevin glared at him as he reluctantly led Ben away from the van and into the woods. They walked for what (as Ben thought) seemed like eternity.

"Can't. Go. On...how long...have we...been walking?" he panted.

"About five minutes," Kevin replied with a sigh.

"Are you **kidding** me!" Ben asked, or rather yelled.

"Yeah...it's more like an hour or two," the other responded with a laugh when he saw Ben's face.

"Kevin this is no time to kid around!" Ben yelled in anger, "Gwen's hurt and now you're out here making jokes!"

Kevin glared as Ben sat down to rest. "Don't you think I know that you little shit!" he yelled, "Why the fuck do you think I'm even out here with **you**! You're the **last** person I want to be out here with, especially since it's **you** who hurt her in the first place!"

"How the hell can you even **think** that this is **my** fault!" Ben yelled in return, "If it wasn't for you blowing up our R.V and kidnapping her, we wouldn't be out here and I wouldn't have ever had the horrible displeasure of being near you, you freak!"

Roaring with rage, Kevin held his hands up to hero boy and threw a huge blast of fire Ben's way. Jumping out of the way and glaring at his ex-friend, Ben dialed in Heatblast and stood, ready to fight. Charging at Ben with XLR8's speed, Kevin reared his inflamed fist back to ensure a painful punch as he added Fourarm's strength. His actions had been too rash however as Ben merely grabbed his fist, with difficulty due to Fourarm's strength and threw the mutant against a tree. Ben walked over to the defenseless mutant and raised his hand to engulf him in flames.

Kevin shut his eyes tight; waiting for the flames to devour him. Nothing. He opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see that Ben wasn't aiming to kill him. After pressing the Omnitrix, he could see the mercy in Ben's eyes before he walked away.

"I thought you were going to kill me?" he asked, trying to stand, only fall back when he felt the stabbing pain in his back.

"Yeah, but Gwen's still hurt, meaning I still need your help if I'm gonna find a cure for this," Ben replied, grabbing the bag he'd set down and walking away.

Standing with much effort, Kevin trudged after his enemy, glaring hatefully at his back as he trudged painfully after him. Later that night, after they'd set the tarp over their heads to stay outta the rain, the two sat in uncomfortable silence as each leaned against an opposite tree, staring (or in Kevin's case; glaring) at each other. Finally, Ben couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke.

"Kevin," he began, gaining his attention, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't blame you for this. It's not your fault...I'm just mad because it really **was** all my fault Gwen is hurt...I'm sorry."

Kevin 'hmphed', and looked away. "Don't worry Tennyson," he countered, "As soon as we find what we're looking for, I'm leaving her with you and your grandpa."

"What? Why? I thought you really liked my cousin," Ben inquired, confused.

"I do...but she got hurt because of me...I'm not letting it happen again," Kevin replied, pulling his knees to his chest and staring to the side to hide his tears from Ben, "I don't wanna hurt her anymore."

"I can tell you now she won't want you to leave Kevin...she really likes you...I can tell...it would hurt her much more if you just leave without her knowing," Ben contradicted.

"She'd be a lot safer if I left her with you," Kevin urged.

"Are you kidding!" Ben yelled, standing up, "You have no idea what I have to go through every day! I get attacked by monsters and everything else imaginable! Gwen's never been safe with us! We even offered to have her stay home, but she insisted on spending some time with Grandpa and me-" Ben paused, "-with Grandpa! As much as I'll regret saying this, she's actually _safer_ with you."

"Oh yeah, staying, like, fifty feet away from a battle between you and another alien, she's in so much danger!" Kevin replied sarcastically.

"You just don't get what my life has been like since I got this watch," Ben mumbled, turning around.

"You think just because you have that bracelet and have to fight aliens makes your life tough!" Kevin retorted, "You've only had that piece of shit for five years! I've had to live in a _subway station_ my whole life!"

"I was almost killed because of this thing on who know how many occasions!" Ben yelled back, "Sure you've been alone, but you should consider yourself lucky from what I've had to go through!"

"Oh yeah?" Kevin asked, standing as well, "What could possibly be so bad!"

Far off into the woods, the two heard a deafening explosion (for anyone close to the explosion that is) and looked towards the noise. Finally, they'd noticed it had stopped raining and took down the tarp and ran to the source of the sound. After a good few minutes of running, they came upon what looked like a meteor.

"That's impossible," Ben gasped.

"What's impossible?" Kevin asked, staring down at the meteor confusedly.

"That's one of Vilgax's drones," Ben uttered, still in awe.

"Who's Vilgax?" Kevin inquired.

"The alien who tried to kill me to get to the watch," Ben explained, "but the drone isn't here somehow...it's probably on the move looking for me. We're sitting ducks here, we gotta keep moving."

With that, he strutted off without another word. Kevin followed shaking his head, and watching out for the herbs they'd need. They'd spent the entire day walking, taking breaks when needed and collecting herbs when found. Kevin couldn't keep his mind away from Gwen, praying she'd be okay.

**--Back with Grandpa and Gwen**--

Sighing, the old man reached for another wet cloth and switched the warm, drying one with it. Placing the warm cloth into the cold water to let it soak, Grandpa Max rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes as he thought about the events of the past few days. He opened his eyes from his reminiscing and looked out at the darkening sky. It was getting late, and Ben and Kevin had not returned. Now was a time to worry. Time was running short and Gwen's condition was getting worse and worse. Grandpa had bandaged the wounds from where Ben had pierced through her, but they were beginning to fester into a horrid rash. Grandpa had gone searching through the van and had uncovered a tube of cream to treat the wound and could now only wait for the two teens to return. Gazing at Gwen again, he could only imagine what could possibly be going through her head at this moment...if anything were in her unconscious state...

**(Gwen's POV)**

Everything hurts. Everything's dark. My head is pounding. My body is numb. I can't move. I couldn't stop him from leaving. But I could hear him. He sounded so sad. Why is he doing this? Why is this happening? I try to open my eyes, but my body won't respond. I attempt to scream as pain shoots through my back. I have no voice to cry out with. I can only lie there, in immense pain as I wait for them to return. I feel so cold without him holding me. I can't tell but I think I'm crying. Maybe I'm not. Even if I was, I'm not sure I'd feel it.

'Please hurry back,' I sigh in my mind, 'I need you.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was alright! Oh, and Vilgax is NEVER saying the disclaimer EVUR again!**

**Kevin: Thank you for that! At least you did something right!**

**BG: You know I could JUST as easily leave you for one of my other favorites**

**Kevin: Really?**

**BG: yep**

**Kevin:...**

**BG:...**

**Kevin: I'll help you pack!**

**BG: oO B-b-but who would you choose over me?**

**Kevin: (smiles evilly at Gwen)**

**Gwen: (runs away and hides in BG's closet)**

**Kevin: (follows her into the closet and we hear a loud banging)**

**Gwen: (walks out a min. later)**

**Kevin: (is lying unconscious on the floor inside thecloset)**

**BG: Please leave a review! They're like hugs! And you know that old saying! 'Everytime you give a hug a bunny gets its wings!' In this situation, it's 'Everytime you leave BG a review, a bunny gets its wings!' YAY! GIVE THE BUNNY ITS WINGS!**


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbye

**I know what you're all thinking...'ABOUT DAMN TIME _WOMAN!!!!!_' And I totally agree. I'm so sorry for not posting anything in forEVER!!! I _really_ hope this update will make up for it for the time being!!**

**BG: Okay, who's the lose--I mean!! What loverly character will be reading the disclaimer tonight?**

**Ben 10 cast[crickets chirp ...**

**BG: Okay then I'm choosing[thinking...thinking... Ah ha!!! We'll have Devlin (Kevy's son ep Ken 10) read teh disclaimer!! Cuz he's just that cute!!**

**Devlin: Battygirl doesn't own Ben 10 or any of us...**

**BG: Thank yous!!**

**Kevin: Now look at that kid's face and _tell_ me you won't leave a review!

* * *

**

His Angel 

**Last time:**

"That's one of Vilgax's drones," Ben uttered, still in awe.

"Who's Vilgax?" Kevin inquired.

"The alien who tried to kill me to get to the watch," Ben explained, "but the drone isn't here somehow...it's probably on the move looking for me. We're sitting ducks here, we gotta keep moving."

With that, he strutted off without another word. Kevin followed shaking his head, and watching out for the herbs they'd need. They'd spent the entire day walking, taking breaks when needed and collecting herbs when found. Kevin couldn't keep his mind away from Gwen, praying she'd be okay.

**--Back with Grandpa and Gwen**—

Sighing, the old man reached for another wet cloth and switched the warm, drying one with it. Placing the warm cloth into the cold water to let it soak, Grandpa Max rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes as he thought about the events of the past few days. He opened his eyes from his reminiscing and looked out at the darkening sky. It was getting late, and Ben and Kevin had not returned. Now was a time to worry. Time was running short and Gwen's condition was getting worse and worse. Grandpa had bandaged the wounds from where Ben had pierced through her, but they were beginning to fester into a horrid rash. Grandpa had gone searching through the van and had uncovered a tube of cream to treat the wound and could now only wait for the two teens to return. Gazing at Gwen again, he could only imagine what could possibly be going through her head at this moment...if anything were in her unconscious state...

**(Gwen's POV)**

Everything hurts. Everything's dark. My head is pounding. My body is numb. I can't move. I couldn't stop him from leaving. But I could hear him. He sounded so sad. Why is he doing this? Why is this happening? I try to open my eyes, but my body won't respond. I attempt to scream as pain shoots through my back. I have no voice to cry out with. I can only lie there, in immense pain as I wait for them to return. I feel so cold without him holding me. I can't tell but I think I'm crying. Maybe I'm not. Even if I was, I'm not sure I'd feel it.

'Please hurry back,' I sigh in my mind, 'I need you.'

**Chapter 9: Goodbye**

It took ages for the two to make it back to the van. Silence stretched uncomfortably between them. They'd finally found all of the herbs and were finally ready to make the anti venom. After a dreadfully long walk, they made it to the van…or at least, what was _**left**_! In the clearing, there was only smoke, fire, and debris. Kevin lost no time in racing to the wreckage. Ben followed close behind. They ran through the fire, searching for any signs of the elder and the angel. They were nowhere to be found. After escaping the flames, Kevin tried his hardest to remember his surroundings. He smiled in relief suddenly and led Ben to another part of the woods.

"Kevin?" Ben asked irritated, "Where the Hell are you taking me?!"

"There's a cave near here that I would have to stay in sometimes," Kevin explained, "There it is!"

The two ran in and, much to their delight, Grandpa and Gwen were there, charred, but alive. Kevin placed a hand over his racing heart as Ben ran up to his grandfather and hugged the life out of him.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again old man!!!" Ben snapped after he pulled away, shaking, but obviously happy to see him.

Kevin slowly walked over to where Gwen lay in her grandpa's arms and set the herbs on the floor of the cave. He looked around until he found a good sized rock. Morphing his hand to that of Diamondhead's, he sliced the stone in half, smirking at the somewhat hollow shell that remained. It would have to do for a make-shift bowl at the moment…He raced back to where Gwen was now panting heavily, the poison taking on a nasty effect. He turned to Ben and gave him a furious glare.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" he snapped in a rage.

Ben glared, but took the message and found Wildvine on the Omnitrix's dial before slamming it down. Thankfully, the watch had decided to cooperate and let him transform into his chosen alien. Ripping a piece of his own shirt away, Kevin held it tightly over the top of the rock.

"Okay," he began, giving Ben a very serious gaze, "Now, pierce the cloth with one of those barbs. We should be able to milk the venom out this way…I hope…"

"Thanks for being so optimistic about this," Ben spat sarcastically as he did as instructed.

Kevin smirked into the shell as he gazed into a purple-ish liquid hissing inside. He set the 'bowl' down and began adding the correct herbs and spices, being wary of the amount of ingredients and when they were added. He found a thick stick near the back of the cave, which he ordered Ben retrieve since time was of the essence. Grinding the herbs into the gurgling goop, he managed to produce soupy anti venom.

"So how's she gonna take it exactly?" Ben asked as the watch timed out.

Kevin blushed before picking up Gwen's head, holding his hand beneath the part of her neck where her hairline cut off, and holding the remedy in his other.

"What're you—" Ben was interrupted as Grandpa put a hand to his chest and a finger to his lips, shaking his head 'no'.

Ben was left to watch helplessly as Kevin swilled the dark liquid into his mouth and brought his lips to hers. He forced her clenched mouth to open and allowed the anti venom to spill into her mouth. Stroking her cheek and neck a little, to help her swallow, Kevin moaned in spite of himself as he pulled away. He heard a deep gulp, a good sign that Gwen was able to swallow the liquid, and sighed in relief. She gave a sharp gasp and shook a little, before calming again, and letting her limbs fall lax. Kevin stood sadly and turned away from them. He stopped at the mouth of the cave and leaned against it, grinding his shoulder against the rock as he placed his hand on the wall.

"She should be fine when she wakes up," he spoke monotonously, "Perhaps still a little feverish, but otherwise, she'll live."

"So we just have to wait?" Ben asked.

Kevin nodded, trying not to let his once friend see his tears. Grandpa couldn't be as easily fooled.

"You're readying to leave aren't you?" he asked seriously.

Silence was his answer as Kevin stared at the leaf strewn landscape.

"Alright," Grandpa gave in, earning a shocked look from Ben, which he quickly silenced, "However. I want you to stay at least one more night and maybe talk to her while she's recovering tonight. She seems to do better when she's with you."

Kevin blushed and wiped the tears from his eyes before nodded sullenly. Grandpa smiled and glanced at Gwen as her fingers began to twitch a little as feeling returned to them.

_Later that night_

Grandpa and Ben obviously didn't know it…but they snored…really…_really_ loud. Kevin stared at them in shock as he held Gwen's shaking body closer to him. Her eyes were fluttering open very slowly as he held her. He feared she would be waking up soon…

"Ke…v…in…" she muttered in a teary voice as she clung to his shirt.

Kevin stiffened at her voice. She couldn't possibly feel well enough to talk yet. He glanced down at her to see her looking up blindly at him.

"Wh…What is it?" he asked shakily, holding her close and moving closer to better hear her.

"P…P…Plea…Please…d…do…don't…" her words were horribly broken and slurred by her fever, but he did his best to understand it all, "Don…leave…be..."

She started crying into his chest, holding his shirt as tightly as she could. Her palms began to bleed as her long nails began to bite into them, but she paid the no mind. All that mattered to her now was that Kevin was here. He was with _her_. In her time of utter need, Kevin was there for Gwen and she prayed that this wouldn't change…Maybe some extra insurance…She pulled herself up as best she could and breathed into his ear.

"I…I lo…" she felt that horrible pang of pain flood through her body, but bit it back and forced out the last few words, "I love you…"

She then fell back into his waiting arms and into the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Aw!!!! Loverly fluffy ending for this chapter ne? Hope you loved it!! Sorry again for the long wait...there might be another though...depending on how and when the plotbunnies will attack...**


End file.
